


The Lieutenant: Acceptance

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Korrasami on the side, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was five years before he saw the Avatar again, before he turned a corner and nearly walked into her and Asami Sato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lieutenant: Acceptance

It was five years before he saw the Avatar again, before he turned a corner and nearly walked into her and Asami Sato. She smiled at him, awkwardly, and he looked down at their fingers. Linked together, light skin against dark, daughter of the Equalists and the most powerful bender alive.

Finally, he nodded to them. To the Avatar. To the waterbender he didn’t resent anymore.

When he fell asleep that night, it was to the impossible memory of warm hands and cool water easing his pain as he slipped into unconsciousness; of the blue, blue eyes behind that mask.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this drabble meme](http://jaclynhyde.tumblr.com/post/118415685673/send-me-a-word-and-a-character-s-and-ill-write-a), for vanishinghitchhiker's prompt "The Lieutenant, Acceptance." Also beta'd by vanishinghitchhiker!


End file.
